In many areas, particularly those In hot climates, heat transferred to the roof of a building by the sun can cause a significant rise in the internal temperature of the building. This can be a problem in those areas where it is warm year round or where temperatures rise to extreme levels, since it can lead to increased energy costs for air conditioning and increased insulation costs.
The present invention is concerned with a roof covering that mitigates this problem.